dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Kesley
Eric Kesley is an art student and Charlotte’s childhood friend. He is present in the ''Book of Wisdom II'' story. __TOC__ Background Eric is Charlotte’s friend since they were kids. However, her parents start to forbid their relationship, worrying about her immature mentality and the status of the family. He’s an art student, enrolled in a university in the capital and engaged to get close to Charlotte’s talent. He lives at an old part of the city, in a cluttered area that seems like a scenery from the Middle Age. In their childhood, Eric and Charlotte discussed about their dream of seeing colorful, sweet-flavored snowflakes falling from the sky.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Personality He sees Charlotte as a sister and worries about her happiness. He notices how Charlotte’s parents are selfishly using their daughter for their own advantage and tries to take her away and stop the W Machine experiment. His resolve to help Charlotte is strong, to the point of missing his art classes and refusing to give up even after attacked by an international agent and Mr. Edgecumbe. Eric is gentle, polite and popular among the children that live next to his house. His place smells ink, indicating his passion for painting. Appearance Eric is a thin, young man. He wears a coat and a grey beret cap. During the events of the Book of Wisdom II, he’s covered with bruises and scars. He has straight, short hair, as seen in the manga adaptation. In this version, he carries a satchel containing Charlotte’s sketchbook. A bandage covers his left cheek. After he’s captured by Norman, Eric is seen without his coat, revealing suspenders over his white shirt. He leaves the W Machine site without his hat.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Plot Eric appears out of breath, looking for Charlotte. He apologizes for the inconvenience. She was asking for one of Dalian’s crepe. He says they should go back, since her parents were worried about her. Mr. Edgecumbe finds them and swings his walking stick, beating Eric badly. The latter wanted to take Charlotte away. Charlotte interrupts the fight. Eric is not moving. Mr. Edgecumbe throws some coins to pay for his medical treatment and drags Charlotte back. Eric uses Hugh’s shoulder as support. Hugh recommends a doctor. They are going to Eric’s place. He would provide accommodation as a payment for involving them in trouble and spoiling Dalian’s crepes. When they arrive, Eric opens the windows to dissipate the smell of paintings. While cleaning the messy house, he explains how the city was crowded with government officers and scientists involved in an experiment. He shows one of Charlotte’s painting, revealing how talented she is. Eric was absent from the art college because of Charlotte. He was studying to achieve a fraction of her skill. Eric became worried after her personality changed and she started writing technical papers and negotiating with the government. Dalian mentions the letter she received. Eric identifies Charlotte’s handwriting. When Eric shows her sketchbook, Hugh and Dalian realize the Book of Wisdom was read again. Hugh and Dalian return to Eric’s place after their meeting with Charlotte. He should have been waiting for them, but the lights were off. Eric is found tied up, with his mouth covered. An international agent had interrogated Eric and was trying to use him to obtain more information about the meteorological weapon Charlotte was developing. His face is bruised and his skin pale. When Norman leaves with the restrained agent, Eric cries, sad about the situation Charlotte is involved. The next day, Charlotte asks for Eric during the W Machine preparations. He’s caught by soldiers while trying to destroy the device. Charlotte’s parents argue with him, affirming their daughter was not the same. Eric says they were not concerned about Charlotte’s happiness, but about their own honor. Eric’s resolve makes Mr. Edgecumbe unable to answer. When Charlotte is shot by Cecy, Eric frees himself to check on his friend. He laughs after seeing the snowflakes created by the W Machine. Eric realizes Charlotte never changed and was only trying to make their childhood dream come true. In the manga, Eric is called by Charlotte. He enters her room through a window. His face is scratched, but he’s happy to be with her. Charlotte’s parents tried to stop him seeing her. She sends him to the Black Biblioprincess, since she has a book for her. Later, he appears wounded at the gates of the Disward estate, asking for help. While Hugh is driving, Eric talks about Charlotte’s situation and change in personality. He apologizes when pursuers start to shoot them. The government thought Eric was a spy, looking for confidential information. However, Dalian uses the Indra to stop them. Charlotte and Eric.jpg|Eric is called by Charlotte. Eric's call.jpg|Eric asks for Hugh and Dalian's help. Eric is seen again when Norman forces Charlotte to continue working for the country. Norman was threatening Eric and Charlotte’s parents. Eric is brought by a soldier. He was given the button that activates the W Machine. Seeing her friend badly wounded, Charlotte screams, releasing the hidden power of the Book of Wisdom. When the power of the Loge’s giant is released, Dalian protects them by means of the Book of Styx. Eric and Charlotte leave the old tower and find Mr. and Mrs. Edgecumbe. The latter asks for Eric’s forgiveness. The flames were approaching. Eric turns the W Machine on to extinguish it. Eric's wounded.jpg|Eric is beaten under Norman's orders. Book of Wisdom released.jpg|Charlotte releases the hidden power of the Book of Wisdom after Eric is wounded. Book of Styx (manga).jpg|Eric is protected by Dalian. W Machine button.jpg|The W Machine is activated by Eric. References Category:Male Characters